


Rose Oil

by PlayingChello



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bit Rough, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wants to help his boyfriend relax after a long week at his dig site.</p><p>Prompt from <a href="http://www.twitter.com/fujoshichan69">Lu</a>: "You smell different today. Let me smell you more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Oil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fujoshichan69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshichan69/gifts).



> I asked Twitter for an erumike porn prompt so I could practice writing them before I start my big project, and boy did Lu deliver!
> 
> Thanks to [Kaden](http://www.twitter.com/gootbuttheichou) for hanging out with me last night while I wrote this =]
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://playingchello.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc much appreciated!

Erwin needs this to be perfect.

It’s not that it’s a special day or occasion or anything, he just like doing little surprises for his boyfriend every now and then. Tonight, the plan is a nice dinner of Mike’s favourite pasta with a good white wine he’d picked out earlier that day. After dinner, Erwin would draw a bath with just a couple drops of rose oil to help them relax for the night. Mike’s been working on a major dig the last few weeks and Erwin’s sure he could use the relaxation and pampering. And he’s more than willing to supply.

He hears the door to the apartment open just a couple minutes late while he’s putting the pasta in to boil. He listens as Mike sheds his coat and hangs it up and then ducks into the bathroom to wash his hands. Once Mike is in the bathroom, Erwin focuses back on the pasta, carefully stirring it to keep the noodles from sticking together. He’s so focused on the job that he doesn’t notice Mike come into the room until thick, strong arms are around his waist and Mike’s nose is buried in his hair.

“Welcome home, how was work?”

“Dirty. The food smells good, is that alfredo?”

Erwin nods, “There’s wine, too. Should be ready in a few minutes. How about you go sit down, I’ll be right out.”

Mike hums as he squeezes his arms a little tighter around Erwin’s waist before his grip slackens and he backs out of the kitchen to the dining table.

The meal is perfect, goes just as Erwin had planned. Good food and wine between them as they talk of simple things, of the artifacts being unearthed at Mike’s dig site, of the children at Erwin’s day care. Trivial nothingness to set the mood.

When both of them have had their fill, Erwin clears the table quickly. “How does a bath sound, soothe those tired muscles?” he asks innocently.

Mike peers at him suspiciously, “Did I forget something? Is something going on? I know it’s not our anniversary.”

Erwin approaches him and winds his arms around his waist, “Nothing’s going on. Just wanted to do something special for you. You work so hard.”

The kiss isn’t unexpected, but it still surprises Erwin with the tenderness of it. He melts under the soft caress of Mike’s lips against his. They stay like this for some time, gentle touches and caresses while they stand in the kitchen.

When they part, Mike nuzzles his forehead against Erwin’s and breathes a deep sigh. Erwin’s eyes slide shut while he enjoys the moment of intimacy.

Mike stiffens suddenly, causing Erwin to snap his eyes open again and stare at him in concern. He’s locked up, hands fisted in the back of Erwin’s shirt, staring at some random spot on his neck.

“Mike?” Erwin starts.

Mike takes in another deep breath, leaning into Erwin, “You smell different today. Let me smell you more.”

Erwin allows himself only the briefest moment of surprise before he relaxes into Mike with a relieved sigh, “Rose oil. I was going to put some in the bath.”

He runs his hands over Mike’s sides while Mikes mouths at his collarbone, just above his shirt and inhales deeply, “I like it.” The sensations of Mike’s lips moving against his skin as he says the words makes Erwin weak at the knees.

Despite how wonderful all this is, though, Erwin has a plan, “So… the bath?”

With obvious strength, Mike pulls back to look down at Erwin, using every bit of his slight height advantage, “Forget the bath. Bedroom.”

The glint in Mike’s eyes is even more powerful in knocking the air out from Erwin’s chest. He stumbles back and Mike walks them toward the bedroom, not even bothering to shut the door behind them.

One of the things that Erwin has learned about Mike over the years is that he has this careful intricacy with everything he does. The way he chips away carefully at everything a little at a time, slowly taking in each new inch as he uncovers it. It’s something that carries over from his archeology work. It’s how he approached their relationship, tearing down a little bit of the wall Erwin had built up over throughout his life bit by bit until they were dust at his feet and Erwin was hopelessly in love. He’s slow and careful and cautious about everything.

That is, unless he’s in a mood.

Tonight, he’s in a mood.

Erwin is barely able to keep up with Mike’s stride as he’s walked backwards into the bed. When the back of his legs hit the mattress, Mike’s hands are already up under Erwin’s shirt and pushing it over his head. Once it’s been discarded somewhere on the floor behind them, Mike presses his palms to Erwin’s abdomen and pushes him into the bed so he can crawl on top of him, shedding his shirt as he goes.

Mike takes the opportunity of Erwin’s defenses being down to run his hands messily through Erwin’s perfectly coifed hair, musing it up to his satisfaction. Erwin groans at the treatment, loving the feeling of fingers running through his hair despite mourning the loss of the neat styling that had taken him a half hour that morning. In retaliation, Erwin runs his hands over Mike’s outer thighs then around to _squeeze_ at his beautiful ass.

Their mouths crash together with a force unseen outside of these moments. Mike doesn’t do force unless it’s with Erwin, always worried about breaking something with his considerable mass. But he knows Erwin can take it, knows Erwin _welcomes_ it. Welcomes it so much, in fact, that he’s practically a whimpering mess already and they’ve barely begun. Mike’s fingers tighten in Erwin’s hair and yank just hard enough for him to gasp as they part, revealing the long expanse of skin along Erwin’s throat.

On other nights, Mike might take his time and kiss every inch of Erwin’s skin until he’s writhing and begging. Might run the pads of his fingers over the slightly ticklish underside of Erwin’s upper arm to make him shiver with the sensation. Might suck gentle love bites all over his skin and sooth them with tender licks of his tongue.

But tonight, he’s heady with Erwin’s scent and more than a little impatient. Instead of slow kisses, he leaves quick pecks and nuzzles as he breathes in his scent. Instead of soft caresses, he drags his blunt nails down Erwin’s body until he’s got his fingers working at the catch of Erwin’s pants. Instead of love bites, he connects harsh nips with long lines with his tongue, working downward all the time.

And Erwin hardly sits back for the ride. He writhes under Mike’s ministrations while his hands blindly grab at him, trying to find any purchase and settling on his hips, pulling them down to grind into him. He just wants him closer, just a bit more so they can brush together enough to… _there_. And then he’s gone, moving lower and out of Erwin’s reach until all he has left to grab onto is Mike’s silky blond strands.

Finally, Erwin finds some semblance of relief when Mike manages to unbutton his pants and unzip them. It’s short lived, though because once he yanks the fabric down around his thighs, there is nothing there to satisfy the _need_ to be touched. His hips roll upwards involuntarily, searching for anything, and Mike just smirks down at him.

“Erwin, you’re getting desperate.” His voice is so calm, so cool. It’s almost as if he’s completely unaffected by the smell of sex in the air and the way Erwin is panting for him. But Erwin knows better, can see the way his pupils are blown with lust, catches the ever so slight hitch in his breathing, the touch of waver in his voice.

“P-please.”

“Please what?”

And oh Erwin loves when he gets like this. When Mike takes charge and teases him _relentlessly_. Because these are the times when he comes the hardest, built up so perfectly until he’s delirious with it.

“ _Touch me!_ ”

So Mike does. But not with his hands, as Erwin had been expecting. He dives straight in, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and _sucks_ so _perfectly_. Erwin’s head snaps back and his eyes roll up into his head at how _wonderful_ Mike is at this. He couldn’t hold back the pathetic whimpers if he wanted to. But he doesn’t, because he can see how much Mike enjoys hearing them, can _feel_ how much he enjoys them.

Mike’s head bobs diligently, laving his tongue wherever he can reach it and holding Erwin’s hips down into the mattress with both hands. Erwin encourages him with little broken sounds and twisting fingers in his hair. But as much as Erwin loves the treatment, the attention he gets from Mike, he wants to touch _him_. He keeps catching tiny glimpses of Mike’s erection straining his jeans and he wants nothing more than to wrap his hands around it and bring Mike to the edge while he stretches his hole open to take him.

In a moment of pure concentrated power of will, Erwin manages to pull mike off of him and up to his face again, pulling him into a sloppy kiss that’s more a miss than an actual kiss. With one hand, he struggles at the catch of Mike’s jeans until Mike’s hands join his and ease the zipper down over his straining cock, outline clearly visible through his briefs.

“D-D’you want help with that?” Erwin pants into Mike’s ear, fingers brushing at his briefs. Mike jerks his hips forward into his hand with a hiss, then peels his pants and briefs down at once, stepping off the bed to shuck them entirely. He takes the opportunity to also pull Erwin’s pants the rest of the way off his legs.

For a moment, neither of them move. A moment is suspended as they simply take one another in. They’ve been together more than six years and they still manage to be stupefied by the other. Frozen by similar thoughts of _how did I get so lucky?_ The only sound between them is heaving breaths as they take the moment to recover slightly. And then it shatters and Mike is climbing onto the bed again, bending Erwin’s legs over his shoulders and reaching into the drawer of the nightstand for the lube and a condom.

Erwin reaches out and grabs Mike’s wrist, “No condom. Wanna feel you.”

“Sure?” Mike asks, and only accepts after Erwin nods his assurance, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Once Mike’s found the lube, he comes back with a messy kiss while he fumbles with the bottle and pours some onto his fingers. When his finger circles Erwin’s entrance, he shudders with a broken plea. And when he presses in, Erwin leans into him with a deep, rumbling moan, bucking his hips as much as he can under Mike.

Mike doesn’t waste time opening him up. He adds more fingers as soon as Erwin can handle it, until he’s stretching three fingers in him easily.

“M-Mike, please. Need _you_.”

And Mike is nothing if not accommodating.

After only a short moment in which Mike spreads the lube over himself, he slams into Erwin deep and hard. Erwin cries out with the force of it, the fullness. He craves this. Loves the way Mike fills him so full, so _perfect_. And as much as he enjoys the way Mike likes to go slow, gentle, deep, and grinding, he _loves_ when he pounds into him with abandon. Loves the way Mike connects them through grueling pace and harsh bites along his collarbone and neck.

And Mike loves the way it makes Erwin scream. Especially when he pulls back for a moment, stills his thrusts, and grips the base of Erwin’s cock while staring into his eyes, “I come before you do tonight.”

Erwin is lost. With a pathetic whimper, he nods and scratches little red lines down Mike’s back as he resumes his relentless thrusting. He builds Erwin up quick and dirty, stroking his cock with an agonisingly slow pace in complete opposition to the pace of his slamming hips.

When Erwin feels the heat coiling in his gut, brought to the edge, he starts begging. “Ah, pl-please, Mike! Ne-need to come. ‘M s-so close.”

“Not yet, love. I’m not done with you yet.”

It’s a testament to Erwin’s self control that he doesn’t come right then and there because he _needs_ to. All he can manage in lieu of release is high pitched keening whines while Mike speeds up, hips stuttering slightly as his only indication of how utterly _wrecked_ he is by the way Erwin looks underneath him.

It’s not much longer before Mike comes with a long, low groan deep inside Erwin, hips bucking unevenly as he works himself through the orgasm. Without pause, he pulls out gently and wraps both of his hands around Erwin’s cock for quick strokes while encouraging, “Come on now, love. Come for me.” It takes seconds before Erwin comes _hard_ all over Mike’s hands and his own abdomen. His body twitches and shudders from the aftershocks as Mike collapses next to him and plants small kisses all over his face and neck and hair.

“So good for me, love. So good,” Mike whispers while Erwin lays back with a pleased, fucked out little smile.

After several minutes of gentle kisses and warm caresses, Erwin speaks, “I’m going to wear the Rose oil more often.”

Mike smirks, “It smells good. Smells good on you. But honestly, I prefer to smell _you_. That’s my favourite scent.”

Erwin doesn’t really know what to say to that, so he doesn’t for a long while. Then, finally, “I love you, Mike.”

“I love you, too, Erwin.”


End file.
